Cornelius-class
The Cornelius-class is a fictional tender ship that appears in Gundam SEED and several of the Gundam SEED Astray side stories of the Cosmic Era timeline of the Mobile Suit Gundam Metaseries Technology and Combat Characteristics The Cornelius-class of ship is a prototype tender ship that was developed to support the Earth Alliance's new Archangel-class assault ship. Because they are designed to work together they bear a strong resemblance, namely in how the both ships possess two bow sections that each contain a hanger. Only a small number of Cornelius-class ships have been confirmed to exist; there are at least three, possibly as many as five including the ReHOME, which was acquired and substantially modified by the Junk Guild some time after its abandonment during the Heliopolis incident. On at least four occasions, the Atlantic Federation is shown to have deployed one or more Cornelius-class that lack the ReHOME's modifications. The ReHOME is a rather striking vessel, with sleek lines reminiscent of the ship she was designed to support. The forward bow is especially evocative of Archangel, and for good reason - the two vessels were designed so that they can easily connect to each other, allowing for resupplying of the Archangel to be done easily and rapidly. The Junk Guild is known for extensive modification of any vessel under their control, and ReHOME is no exception - two manipulator arms were added, as well as a set of laminated shields (for countering beam fire) and a set of chunky "wedge-shaped" shields (for countering physical attacks) for defense. The ship's propulsion section also appears to have been somewhat modified, and its two frontal "arms" lengthened - evidenced by the fact that there are four lateral hatches on the outside of each to the unmodified Cornelius's three, as well as an upper hatch on each one that is absent on the original. However, the most important modification was done to the ship's computer - integrated into it is the GG Unit, a device that contains the brain of George Glenn, the first known Coordinator. Because of this, Glenn functions as the ReHOME's captain, and can pilot any of the mobile suits carried aboard as long as they can maintain a telemetry link to ReHOME. As a Junk Guild ship, the ReHOME has minimum armament. Lineart of the ship's class show a pair of Positron Blaster Cannons, similar to the Archangel's "Lohengrin" cannons, mounted horizontally underneath the primary cargo bays. In Super Robot Wars W, the ship is instead given a pair of 110cm Linear Cannons similar to the Archangel's Valiant Mk. 8s mounted in the hatches between the side manipulator arms. The game also shows the crew using the manipulator arms to hurl salvaged scrap, as they did with the original H.O.M.E. in the Astray manga. Armament ;*Lohengrin Positron Cannon :The Cornelius-class ship ReHOME is equipped with two Lohengrin positron cannons mounted horizontally underneath the primary cargo bays. These cannons were not used until after the ReHOME returned to Earth from Mars, at which time Lowe Guele commented that they were a recent acquisition, suggesting that the ship originally did not have any weapons. ;*"Valiant Mk.8" 110cm Linear Cannon History Initially, the vessel that would become the ReHOME started life as a prototype tender ship for the Earth Alliance's new ''Archangel'' class assault ships which were in development. However, the destruction of Heliopolis, where the Archangel and the prototype tender were in development, caused the tender to be abandoned. From there, it was salvaged by unknown parties and ended up on the civilian vessel market. When the Junk Guild team lead by Lowe Guele began to plan a return to space after some time on Earth, Coordinator Liam Garfield was sent to space to acquire a new ship, and managed to purchase the prototype tender. After modifications to the ship both on the exterior and interior, it was christened ReHOME, and began service under the Junk Guild flag. The ReHOME would serve well as the home vessel for Lowe's team throughout the remainder of the First Alliance-PLANT War, as well as serving as a tender for the Clyne Faction. The ReHOME ''itself is briefly seen alongside the ''FFMH-Y101 Eternal - presumably resupplying it as well as the Kusanagi and Archangel - at roughly the time of the Atlantic Federation's nuclear strike on Boaz. After the war, ReHOME discovered another GENESIS unit, named GENESIS Alpha. The crew used GENESIS Alpha to fly to Mars and back. Later, in C.E. 73 the ReHOME, along with Serpent Tail, the ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame and Rondo Mina Sahaku's forces tried unsuccessfully to use the GENESIS Alpha to push away the remains of Junius 7. It is apparent that even after the loss of the ship that would eventually become the ReHOME following the Heliopolis incident, the Atlantic Federation retains multiple Cornelius-class ships, though the exact number cannot be confirmed. One Cornelius-class is seen resupplying the Archangel ''as part of the Eighth Fleet shortly before its destruction. This ship is visually distinguishable from the ''ReHOME ''in that it lacks the modifications made by the Junk Guild, such as the lateral laminate shields, modified propulsion section and lengthened bow sections. An identical Cornelius-class tender is also clearly visible landing at the Earth Alliance's lunar base, where the ''Dominion is being prepared for launch, though whether this is the same ship is uncertain, as it is not clear whether or not that ship was destroyed in the Le Creuset Team's subsequent attack. Two Cornelius-class resupplying the Sixth and Seventh Orbital Fleets following the destruction of Boaz; however whether either of them are the same ship that appeared previously with the Eighth Fleet or at Ptolemaios cannot be confirmed. Thus there is a confirmed minimum of two Cornelius-class ships in Alliance service, with possibly a maximum of four. Gallery Screen shot 2011-11-01 at 2.52.22 PM.png|ReHOME equipment: manipulator arms, laminate shields, Lohengrin positron cannnons. Screen shot 2011-11-15 at 10.35.51 PM.png|Gundam Seed episode 47: ReHOME(?) resupplying the Three Ship Alliance Cornelius-Klasse.jpg|Original/unmodified Cornelius-class, as fielded by the Alliance space forces gundamseed_ep12_possiblecornelius.png|Gundam Seed episode 12: Cornelius-class tender resupplying Archangel gundamseed_ep41_cornelius.png|Gundam Seed episode 41: Cornelius-class tender landing at Earth Alliance lunar base Screen shot 2011-11-15 at 11.03.47 PM.png|Gundam Seed episode 47: Cornelius-class tender resupplying the Alliance fleets after the Battle of Boaz Screen shot 2011-11-15 at 11.18.29 PM.png|Gundam Seed episode 47: Cornelius-class tenders resupplying the Alliance fleets; a second ship is partially visible on the left, behind the Strike Dagger ReHomeX2.jpg |MSG.Seed Astray.Princess of the Sky#1.Manga Page109: ReHOME Variant - Another Junk Guild group operated the Cornelius class variant similar to Lowe's ReHome but with an inverted forward section attached to the main hull. It had several fuel pods attached below it with another set of thrusters like the ReHome's doubling its performance with increased speed, range and storage capacity. Hiyokumaru.jpeg|Alternate Junk Guild variant Eternal & ReHOME.png External links * Cornelius-class on MAHQ